In recent years, the game of hockey has seen many serious injuries to players, as a result of colliding with and being cut by certain portions of the hockey goal. One of the most serious risks has been in relation to the deflector plate that has typically been applied to the base bar curving around the back of the hockey goal structure, the intention of the deflector plate being to deflect the puck upwardly into the net, to avoid a quick rebound which might not be clearly seen by the judges. However, the deflector plate has in many instances become extremely sharpened, due to being dragged over concrete or wood when the hockey goal is being moved, and in the case where the goal is tilted up into the air, the leading sharpened edge of this deflector plate can become a lethal weapon for the injury of players sliding on the ice.